Lost Girl
by xhumanoidxify
Summary: Emma Swan is a delinquent. Nothing in her life is important anymore and it's her final year in high school. So what if someone could change that all around? Who will be Emma's savior? (I KNOW THE SUMMARY SUCKS, THE STORY IS BETTER) High School AU. Slow-burn SQ.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first OUAT fic, so I'm terribly sorry if this seems bad at first. Hopefully, it does get better at the story goes along. This is also my first attempt at a SQ fic. Emma is kinda OOC and Regina will be as well. Emma is best friends with Ruby and Charming won't be in this story along with a few other characters. High School AU. **

**I don't own anything. (Except for the plot and possible OC's)**

* * *

_March 25, 2012_

I kept walking towards the school gates, unhappy. I groan softly as I continue going forward. I hate this place. It's because it's full of memories I want to forget. Everyday, going to school, chatting with friends and then going home to people I don't like. Nothing new happens. I wonder if anything will change?

There aren't any other students from my school around. Normally, this is the main path, so it should have been packed by now. It's not like it's a holiday or anything. Which mean, people should have been arrived about now. I ignore the laid back image and continue to walk at the same pace I was before.

Three hundred meters until I hit the entrance of the building. I started to stand for awhile as I sighed painfully through my lungs. Taking a breath, I look up at the sky. The school gates are just up ahead. Who decided to put the gates all the way up here? This long road is stretching out like a nightmare. My head slowly comes back down, giving out another sigh.

I soon hear loud footsteps behind me. It must be the other students. They all started to arrive. I didn't know why they would come at such a late time, but it doesn't really bother me at all. My break is over and I continue to my destination.

* * *

"Ruby?" The teacher calls out the name of a single student. "Absent...as usual."

I glance at her seat beside mine. Ruby's attendance is even worse than mine. We are the only two students in this class known as delinquents. I guess that's why we get along so well. Also, she's the only person I can really talk to freely.

The lesson started. I spent my time looking out the window of my classroom, ignoring everything the teacher's saying. The class has ended now and everybody started to leave. Ruby didn't even show up at all. Today is no different from any other day. I'm not apart of any clubs, so I just pick up my bag and slip of class, while the others were chatting on there way out.

Even if I go home, there won't be anyone there right now. I don't have a father. He died of an illness when I was five years old. I don't remember much of him anymore. My mother sank into a depression...probably caused by his death. She would go out, get drunk and waste his all her time gambling. My entire childhood was wasted because of our constant fighting.

But after an incident, our relationship changed. She suddenly became violent and hurt me. From that day on, she kept her thoughts to herself. She would always treat me as a stranger in the end. Without a doubt, that is what made us unrelated. Just like a closed shell.

It would have been way better if she had just ignored me completely. But now, if she sees me at home, all she smiles as if she was seeing an old friend and starts chatting with me. It would cause me so pain that I couldn't take it anymore.

So I would rush out of the house. In order of avoid her, I would have stay out of the until late at night, when she would go to sleep. Then I would come home late and go to sleep at dawn and wake up around noon.

Ever since I started ninth grade, it's been like that. It's been going on for two years now. Today, I changed clothes before my mother would come home from doing whatever. That's what I gotten used to lately. I would stay out in the town at night.

I buy my dinner at the convenience store and I would go down to the student dormitory, where Ruby stays. The school promotes clubs activities often, so a lot of students come around here. They spend four years here away from their families. They are much different from a person who lives out their life with no dreams.

Ruby was apart of a sports team, that's how she got into the school. But her first year on that team, she had gotten into a fight with the senior players and was removed permanent from the team. And after her freshman year, she lost her spot. There was nothing Ruby could do at this point. She also couldn't afford to move anywhere and ended up remaining at her dorm.

As I walk in, I slowly go up to Ruby's dorm. Ruby is there outside her door fighting with the person next door to her.

"I said keep it down." She was fighting with a young, tall male. He looked like he was on the football team.

"The volume was on low." Ruby says boldly.

"Even though it's low, I can still here through the walls!" He yelled. "Use your headphones."

Ruby laughed. "I told you I can't afford those yet." A single sweat drop fell from her the side of her forehead.

"Then don't listen to it!" He yelled again. The male sighs. "If you do it again, I will have you kicked out of here." The male rushes in his room and slammed the door shut. Ruby rolled her eyes as I walked up to her. We walked into her dorm and started talking.

"You know, I am not on good terms with the other residents here these days." Ruby starts to laugh.

"Then lets go _all out_." I say sarcastically.

"We got one year left." Ruby looks at me funny, as if I was some sort of drug.

"You don't really have any guts, do you?"

"Hey..." Ruby said. "I wouldn't back down in a one-on-one fight." Ruby sounds really confident, but she is falling for my joke, which is something she does easily. I laugh at her for it a lot.

"And you know if I stir something up, it could be dangerous."

I smiled at her. "_Oh really?_"

"There are a lot of big people where I'm staying, okay. But when it's near graduation, going all out would be quite nice. And when that time comes, I will have you cover my back, Emma."

"Well, I might just stab you instead." I say as a joke.

Ruby's face looks like it goes into a panic. "Not at me. At them!"

"But I am on there side." I try to hold in my laughter as I see Ruby's multiple expressions.

"Since when?!"

A big grin forms on my face. "Just that one time."

"What? Why?!" She has totally fell for it now. I love to see her like this, it makes my day. "What the hell have we've been doing for the past two years anyway?!"

A loud yell comes from next door. "KEEP IT DOWN!" It was the same guy as before. The one that was getting in Ruby's face. Ruby jumps up, startled from the sudden noise.

"I'll kick back." I say.

Ruby shakes her head and tugs at my arm. "No. No. No. No. Please don't." Her face has now gotten worried.

"Why? You didn't seem scared when that guy was getting in your face."

"I could get kicked out, you know."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "You know, you are way too jumpy."

"Come on, please try to put yourself in my position." She said. "I'm begging you, please be quiet."

"Fine." I say like a child. I stick out my tongue at her and starts to laugh at me.

* * *

I began to eat of a lunchbox I bought at the store. After that, Ruby and I spent our day talking. Later, I took a magazine and started to read it. There wasn't a T.V in the room, so the only option was to read.

"Isn't time we go to sleep?" Ruby asks. She is already in her pajamas and started yawning. The sun had set and it's now night time.

"Yeah." I said, getting up and stretching.

I don't plan sleeping in the dorm. "Then, I am going to go take a shower." Ruby grabs her towel and other stuff she will need.

I nodded at her. Ruby exits and heads over to the woman's showers. I want to avoid seeing Ruby when she gets back, so I guess I will go home now. I leave before Ruby could return.

* * *

_March 26, 2012_

The lesson ends with the chime of the school bell ringing for the break. "Um..." A guy walks up to me and tries to get my attention.

It was Matthew Quinn. He's a classmate of mine and that's all I know. If I remember correctly, he's Regina Mills' brother. Half brother to be exact.

"...what?" I asked him.

"Here..." He held out his hand. Matt was holding a handout.

"Is it a love letter?" I want to see what I get out of this kid. He sounds like an okay guy, but it wouldn't hurt to see him squirm a little bit.

"No. It's not that at all." He says boldly. Wow...the kid's got guts.

"Well, is it a death threat?" He soon starts to shake his head. I got him. "I didn't know you had the guts." I glared at him.

"It's the printout from the homeroom this morning." He spits out.

I rolled my eyes. "That's it? How disappointing." I take the sheet of paper and shove it in my desk without looking. It's probably nothing, which is what I've been getting for the past week. As Matt sits down, he looks behind him, directly at me. Did he have a problem or something?

"Is there a problem?" I wanted to go over and hit him right now. He is being annoying.

His eyebrow rose and started to speak. "I think you should come to school on time." Matt says confidently.

"...it's none your business, is it?"

He tried not to look directly in my eyes, trying to avoid the awkward staring. He still tried to fight back as hard as he could. "I can't give an opinion?" I could tell Matt is trying to mock me. From this point, it seemed like he wanted to fight.

"It's a free country." I said coldly, turning my head. I didn't want to provoke anything.

I heard some of the other students in the background. "Hey, Emma, don't try picking a fight with him. His sister's going to be after you."

Regina Mills? Really? I have been in plenty of fights, but I doubt she can hold her ground with me. But I guess there is no point anymore.

"Well...I'll take your advice." I nodded. Matt gave me a thumbs up.

"If you can, try not to be late." He teased. Matt stuck his tongue out at me, trying to be funny. I found his remark amusing. With that said, he turns around to face the board.

The bell started to ring for classes to begin. Second period passes and I lay down at my desk. I hear a sudden thud next me. When I look, I see Ruby in my sight.

"Morning." She says.

"You should thank my tolerance for your peaceful morning." I say, grumpily.

Ruby grins at me with a sick smile. "Is there a relationship between the two?" She starts to laugh at her joke and I smirk. "Of course not!"

"Well then, I'm going to spend my time sleeping until noon." Why does she sound so cheerful?

"You were sleeping just a while ago, weren't you?" Now I poked a hold in her logic. Try to get out of this one, Ruby.

"Yeah. But I woke up so it can't be helped, now can it."

I laughed lightly and spoke once again. "Some role model student you are."

Ruby smiled as she sat in her chair. "I'm going to sleep now!" She said. Ruby places her head on the desk and closes her eyes. In an instant, she fell asleep. I yawned. It turns out sleepiness is contagious.

Third period passes and I check the desk in front of me. There's a text book lying there. It's English next. One of the subjects I don't like. I sighed.

As the class goes on, I see that Ruby is fast asleep. I reach over and shake her shoulder. "Hey, Ruby."

She rose slowly from the desk. Her face looked drowsy. I look at the clock and it's almost break. "I was in the middle of a nap."

My expression turns to fake sadness as I answered. "Aw, boo hoo." I started laughing afterward.

"What are you going this after noon?" She asked. "Let's go out if you got any money."

"I don't have any."

"I guess we could go to the cafeteria then." As both of us leave, we enter the busy halls of the school building. Ruby and I finally made it to the lunch room. I noticed it was packed as usual.

"Woah...it's so crowded this time." Ruby said. "Let's take their seats." She points over to the freshman is the back of the room.

We walk up behind them. "Hey, this is my seat. Move it." The person in the seat turned out to be one of the large football players in the dormitory. He gets up and starts to yell. "What?! You want me to move when I'm sill eating?!"

Ruby looks nervous after that was said. "No. I thought you were a freshman..."

He takes a step closer. "But if I were a freshman, you would've made me move regardless, right?"

"No, I won't...I won't." Ruby started to sweat.

He turns over to his buddies and starts talking. One of the players recognized him."Hey, this kid made me move when I was eating too."

"Damn...why would you say that." Ruby said, trying not be awkward.

"Okay, now I understand. Shall we go further to the back?" He stands like he looked like he was going to beat Ruby to a pulp.

"Wait! It was a misunderstanding!" Ruby pleaded. He grabbed her by the arm and headed out of the cafeteria. I finish my lunch quickly and leave right after.

I started walking the halls, until I see two people talking. I turned to where they were looking at and I saw someone. I was on the second floor of the school, so it was hard to tell. But she looked familiar. I walk closer to the window.

"Hey. Look at her." One of the girls said.

I started listening in. "I know. She looks cute eating alone."

"I wonder which class she's in." The other girl asked. I finally took a glance at the girls who were talking and sure enough, they were freshman. It sucks to know that the new people here don't much. I sighed and looked back out the window.

I looked at her long enough that I can now tell who she is. That's Regina Mills, Matt's sister. But I do agree with them a little bit. She is pretty cute.

But I wonder why she's all alone like that? I heard a bit from several classmates, so there is no way she could be unpopular.

I decided to walk down and join her. As I approach, I see Regina eating her lunch. "Hey." I said.

When she empties her mouth, Regina answered me. "Hi. Who are you?"

"Emma. Swan."

Regina smirks and answered back. "Nice to meet you. I'm-"

I cut her off. "Regina Mills? Yeah. I know."

"How?" She asks, taking another bit of her food.

"I know your brother."

Regina out her food down beside her. "You're one of my brother's friends." She looks at the pavement outside, sounding disappointed.

"Not really. More like he is really annoying."

"I see." Regina laughed. "So, what is you want?" She is very subtle when asking a question like that.

"Just wondering why you're eating alone." I said.

It takes awhile for her to answer. "Do you like it here?"

That was strange. She didn't even answer. But she sounds curious. And there's an obvious answer to what she asked. "Not particularly."

"Is that so?" She sounds caring and kind. Regina is kind of strange, but in a good way.

"I like it." Regina says. She turns to look into my eyes. "When I'm not having a bad day."

I laughed. "Glad you think so. You know, you're pretty weird Regina. But I like that." I smiled as she turned away. I know she was a strange person, but I don't care. She is pretty cool to me.

* * *

**Please Read and Review! Until next chapter~**


	2. Chapter 2

_March 27, 2014_

The warm sunlight of the spring time. A gentle breeze blows at me with a ray of sunshine beaming at the earth below. Many of the students pass by - in groups - and chat about anything and everything. I pull back my hair with my fingers and let it go. The wind works to my advantage. For once, I'm actually early on this road. But then, seeing the other students, I could end up late. Anyway, at this time, I don't think I'm late.

I was still annoyed from yesterday. Matt was being an ass during break and when I was with Ruby before I went out. I'm disgusted in his behavior. He was sitting there in front of me, talking about me, and yet he has the nerve to deny that any of it ever happened.

Ruby is waiting for me at the gates of the school and I walk up to her. "Hey." I said.

"Hey." She said back as she walks beside me.

As we get to class, I realize it's Math next. I haven't attended in a long time. Even though, I say "attended" I usually don't pay attention and stare out the window the whole time.

I look over to that Ruby's seat is empty. She's probably ditching. I sighed to myself. A few minutes flew by like it was seconds. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked over to see Regina here.

"Hi there." I said. "Are you here for your brother?"

There's no doubt in my mind that was the case. Regina responds calmly. "Yeah. He forgot something at home, so I decided to give it to him."

"Was it important?"

"I don't know for sure." Regina ignored.

Both of us stared at her brother. He was trying to talk to girls around him. I laughed inside. There is no way he could get a girlfriend. The first warning bell rang and Regina I started to talk more. We were talking about random stuff. Both of were laughing at Matt too. I almost didn't notice how fast time went when we were talking. It's funny, because I kinda like having Regina around. She's easy to talk to. When it was almost time for class, she started to talk away. For some reason, that made me feel uneasy.

"Well, I got to go." She said, staring into my eyes. "See you later."

Regina waved and walked away. She almost didn't see me wave goodbye. "Goodbye."

I sighed at the feeling that I am going to attend class. I didn't want to. Ditching would have been better. I turned my head out the window and started spacing off.

When the lesson is over, I see Ruby head into class. "I see you're back." I teased.

"I know." Ruby stuck out her tongue and I did the same, mocking her.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"I was outside, walking around." She answered.

"By yourself?"

Ruby nodded. It's not in her nature to be alone while skipping class. She'd usually have a friend along with her. Maybe I'm just over-thinking this. The bell rings and class starts.

* * *

School is finally done for the day and everyone starts to go home. As I was walking out, I noticed Regina was ahead of me. For the distance, she looked like she was talking to someone. And she was. But with who?

I caught up to the two and greeted them. "Hi." I said to Regina.

"Hey." Regina was talking to a boy. He was slightly taller than her. He was cute. I smiled at him.

"Who's this?" I asked her.

"This is Neal." Regina said. "Neal, this is Emma Swan."

He smiled back at me. "It's really nice to meet you."

All three of us started chatting away, until Neal had to go. He lived near Regina, but had to walk a different direction at a certain point. As we said our farewells, he spoke to me. "It was really nice meeting you, Emma."

I nodded and gave it a small grin. "Thanks, you too."

I continued to walk Regina home, since I didn't need to be anywhere. My mother doesn't get off work until 7 p.m tonight. "I didn't know you lived so far away from school." I teased.

"It's not that bad of a walk, come on." Regina pouted like a five year old girl. I laughed at her. I had to admit, I had fun with fun with Regina today. Even though we didn't do much, I felt like my day got brighter because of her.

When we reached Regina's house, I walked her to her door. "Bye, Regina. See you tomorrow."

Regina waved as she was let in her house by her mother. I continued on and decided to head over to Ruby's place. I entered the dormitory and saw one of the football players running with one of the employees who work her after him.

"Ugh! Get back here." She yelled at the football player. "Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever learn."

She sighed and began getting on his trail. I made my way to her dorm room and entered. I found Ruby on her bed, reading. She was reading one of the magazines that was found in the lobby of this place. I know, because of the cover.

"Sorry I took so long." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Ruby closed her magazine and threw it on the ground. I can sense that she was bored. Who can blame her right? She was probably waiting for me for a long time. I can feel it.

I started to eat my uneaten lunch at the small coffee table in Ruby's dorm. "Drinks, please."

"I don't have any." Ruby looked at me like I'm stupid.

"That's why I said, 'please'." I tried to be polite as possible.

"I don't care how polite you are, I said I don't have any." I know this. There is no mini fridge here for any cold drinks anyway. And I don't think I can get anything from the vending machine. "You're not confusing this room with the cafeteria, are you?"

"I know, this is your room."

"Good." She said.

"And you're my slave." I quickly say, while trying to conceal a laugh.

Ruby sighed. "You don't seem to get it, do you?"

"Come on, I forgot to buy some today." I punched her shoulder lightly.

Ruby started speaking. "Did it ever occur to you that you should be getting those things yourself?"

I thought about that, but it doesn't matter now. What does is that I have a chance to tease Ruby. I have a plan. "But you said helping me is your only purpose in life after I saved you."

Ruby was shocked. "I remember no such thing."

"Isn't that what you said, until after I saved you?" I laughed at Ruby. "_'At that moment, the woman named Ruby died. This person here is someone who will only serve you.'_"

I paused. "So, where are the drinks?"

"I said I don't have any!"

"Then I will settle with the last cup."

Ruby looked like she was getting slightly irritated, in a playful kind of way. "There was no first or last, you idiot."

After that, I spent the rest of the day, reading magazines that Ruby had in the corner. She had a lot that were outdated, but I didn't care. I only looked in them to find some interesting articles or skim through all the pictures, which I end up doing most of the time. She didn't have a television here, so that was all that we had.

I heard Ruby yawn from across the room. "Isn't it time for bed?"

I check the time. The sun had already set and it's late in the morning. "Yeah. I am going to go." I stretch as I get up and head out, going back home.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't get many ideas for this one. Please R&R! Until the next chapter~


End file.
